


baby you're perfect

by georgiehensley



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, Body Worship, Comfort Sex, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he whispers words of reassurance, hoping to comfort him, but it’s really of no use - the kid still shakes in his arms.</p>
<p>so harry finds himself in need of a different approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby you're perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i am still trash for shipping this, but i'll admit this is probably better than my last fic for them, considering both the length and the added depth to their relationship. this is kinda/sorta tied to my last fic about them, but can also be read as a standalone fic.
> 
> will this become an ongoing series? i don't know. possibly. we'll just have to wait and see how long dalton lasts on the show (hopefully a very long time, though)...
> 
> lastly (sorry i write such long notes on here), despite the tags, this isn't really smut, if that's what you're looking for. really it's just one line that mentions it (which made me blush so much when i wrote it), but i still tagged it as 'comfort sex' and gave it a mature warning because that's what this fic is, essentially, though it stays mostly on the pg-13 side (at least, i think it does).

the night before dalton has to perform as an official part of the top 24, he shakes. he sits in bed, pulling his knees to his chest, and he just shakes. it isn’t drafty in the room - no, harry made sure the windows were shut before they went to bed, and it’s la anyway, it never gets to be that cold here - but he still shakes nonetheless, and harry knows exactly why.

he’s terrified. completely, utterly petrified about what the judges - what _america_  - will think of him. of course, he knows - or should, anyway - that harry will be supportive of him no matter what, despite what he’s said about being unable to play favorites or be partial to one particular contestant in any way, but he’s still panicking.

really, this didn’t start till long after harry went to bed, because dalton knows that he would’ve grown so worried if he saw the state that dalton was in right now. so he waited till harry fell asleep, his back turned to the younger man, to let his true feelings out.

though, he’s unable to stop himself when a soft whimper escapes his mouth, fresh tears slipping down his face. it’s that soft sound cutting into the silence of the room that has harry stirring awake, rolling over to face dalton.

“you alright?” he asks, voice low and rough from hours of not using it. in the darkness, dalton only nods, unable to find his voice in order to respond. except he finds himself whimpering yet again, proving his previous action to be completely false. he doesn’t see it - doesn’t need to, really - but he feels the bed shift as harry moves over, hears the old hotel mattress creak a little bit as harry sits up. when a warm, muscular pair of arms wrap around his wiry frame, dalton can’t help but shiver, though welcoming the embrace as he buries his face into harry’s neck, letting his tears fall down onto the man’s skin. harry only sighs and holds dalton closer, hating to hear him so upset. he whispers words of reassurance, hoping to comfort him, but it’s really of no use - the kid still shakes in his arms.

so harry finds himself in need of a different approach.

he ignores the confusion he can practically sense the blond is feeling right now as harry guides him to lay down on the bed. for a moment, he’s surprised by how dalton doesn’t bother to fight it, instead complying and doing as harry non-verbally asks him to.

when he moves closer to dalton, leaning down for a kiss, the younger of the two replies immediately, and harry can still feel the tears staining his cheeks as he holds his face. this leads him to sighing, though he still says nothing, moving to pepper kisses all across dalton’s face. when his kisses for a trail down dalton’s neck down to his chest, that’s when the younger man finally speaks.

“what are you doing?” he asks, voice small in the large, too silent hotel room. harry picks his head up for just a moment.

“showing you that there’s nothing to be afraid of.” he says, emphasizing his point with another kiss to dalton’s chest. “america will love you, dalton.” kiss. “you’re so talented.” kiss. “and beautiful.” kiss. “you’ll have all the girls screaming your name–”

“maybe they’re not the ones i want screaming my name.” dalton says just before harry can leave a kiss against his collarbone. he sounded tentative when he spoke, but it was a somewhat humorous comment, which harry sees as progress. in the darkness, he only grins, and then dalton feels it against his stomach, unable to stop himself from wearing a small smile as well.

from there, harry takes care of him, moving slowly and carefully as though dalton is made of glass and could break at any minute. it’s far too slow for dalton’s usual liking, as he’s grown used to things moving fast and rough, sharp lovebites being left on his shoulders, or quick makeouts in bathrooms when dalton’s supposed to be rehearsing, each of them with an urgent need to get each other off. but tonight, he enjoys the slow pace, allowing himself time to savor each and every touch or kiss that’s left on his skin. when harry enters him, their lips meet yet again, but the kiss isn’t sloppy and painful with urgency and need, instead it’s soft and passionate with tenderness and, dare dalton say it, love.

when it’s all through, harry lies beside dalton and pulls him close yet again, brushing his hair off of his forehead and instead pressing a soft, sweet kiss to the skin.

“feel better?” he asks softly. dalton turns in the embrace, wrapping an arm around harry’s waist, letting his head fall just under harry’s chin.

“much.” he says, soft smile on his face. he kisses harry’s chest sweetly to emphasize his point. harry smiles at this, before letting his eyes fall shut. he hears dalton fall asleep first, which only causes the smile to linger on his face even as he falls asleep as well.


End file.
